Break The Perfection
by The Obsession Is Dead
Summary: My favorite GW fic of mine. I'd be honored if you read it. Thank you very much. Duo's POV on Heero. Non-yaoi.


Greetings. This fic was originally posted by me under the user name 'D45'. It has since been deleted from that account. I present it to you, for you to do with what you will. Thank you.  
  
Breaking The Perfection or Desperately Wanting  
  
Heya! This is my first attempt at a fic that'll be posted! Don't get me wrong, I've written tons, but I don't think people will like 'em. Kay, now for the legal junk. Nope, don't own. If I did, the series wouldn't have ended. I NEED CONCLUSIONS!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, well. This fic is a non-yaoi (I think; I'm not really a yaoi fan) look at Duo and Heero's friendship. It's from Duo's POV. This takes place at the end of E.W. I kinda changed the end a bit. BTW, I never put stuff at the end; it ruins the mood I try to set. Please, please, PLEASE email me! Anything. Comments, criticism, flames (it might break my widdle heart, but if it means you acknowledged my writing, well.), ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Um, I've always loved this song, and it suddenly dawned on me that it fit Heero almost perfectly. So, here it is! P.s.: It helps if you listen to the song while reading. I did it while writing, and it really helps the mood. P.s.s.: I plan to take over the world someday. THEN I'll own GW. Bwahahaha!!!  
  
*Think E.W., little girl scene. Heero's somersault and laugh. (awwwwwwwww... ^-^ kawii!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
As I watched him fight, I realize why he never talks to me. He's nothing more than a machine. He's turned on and off. He has no life.  
  
Past the road to your house  
  
That you never called home  
  
Where they turned out the lights  
  
Through they say you'll never know  
  
Then I remember one of the few times I got him to open up to me. I was on Earth at the time, staying at a small farm while working undercover for a mission. I still don't know how he found me. It's one of his specialties, I guess. He just looked at me, then at the field behind him. And we ran. Through the dew heavy grass, in the early light of dawn.  
  
I remember running through the wet grass  
  
Falling a step behind  
  
Both of us never tiring  
  
Desperately wanting  
  
When they pumped out your guts  
  
Filled you full of those pills  
  
Then I think of training. That God-awful training. It's a wonder I'm not more like him. His must have been twenty times worse. He never talks about it, never talks at all. What did they do to him?  
  
You were never quite right  
  
Deserving of the chills  
  
I look at the boy fighting before my eyes. It is disturbing, how perfectly he destroyed everything around him. It isn't right. It isn't natural.  
  
They say the worst is over  
  
Kicked it over again  
  
Then they ask what went wrong  
  
When they turned you on again  
  
They turned you on again  
  
A machine, turned on and off, on and off. A machine for battle, for war. How will he survive the times of peace?  
  
I remember running through the wet grass Falling a step behind Both of us never tiring Desperately wanting  
  
A step. Just one step ahead. I wasn't tired, couldn't be tired. I smiled, then laughed. Heero cast a glance my way, never slowing, never stopping. Then I realized it, he was running away. Away from everything. The pain, the sorrow, the hurt, the war. And I knew we wouldn't stop until it was gone. I was going with him. No way I'd leave him, not now. I'd follow him through Hell and back, one step behind.  
  
I remember running through the wet grass Falling a step behind Both of us never tiring Desperately wanting  
  
More than anything, I want him to throw off the bonds of war. Show them who's really boss of his life. What he can do, what he can be.  
  
Kick them right in the face  
  
Make them wish they weren't born  
  
Without those stupid orders, he could try to be something other than a tool. He could smile, laugh, make friends, find love. But until then, I'll be here for him. C'mon, Heero, use those skills of yours to make yourself free, to be happy, to know what 'happy' means.  
  
And if they bring up your name  
  
Well they'll say you won the war  
  
Then again, if it weren't for him, the war of A.C. 195 might have ended in the worst way. If it weren't for him, we'd most likely be dead. I know I would be.  
  
Baby burst in the world  
  
Never given a chance  
  
Sad, he wasn't born, he was created. Created to be perfect. The Perfect Soldier. Never had a chance to grow up normal. He was snatched up the minute he was 'born'.  
  
And when they ask what went wrong  
  
Well you never had it right  
  
No you never had it right  
  
He never had any family to love him, any friends to play with. He was forced to become an adult right away, never had 'childhood'.  
  
I remember running through the wet grass Falling a step behind Both of us never tiring  
  
Desperately wanting  
  
Dew. Wet. Breathe. Heero. Run. Must run.  
  
I remember running through the wet grass Falling a step behind Both of us never tiring Desperately wanting  
  
Oh the letter have dropped off  
  
Though they say you got them all  
  
Finally figured out some things you'll never know, never know  
  
The war is over. We've won yet again, thanks to him. Maybe now he can learn to be normal, to be interested in things a teenage boy should be. Cars, girls, grades. I smile of the thought of Heero studying or flirting.  
  
Take back your life  
  
Let me inside  
  
We'll find a door  
  
If you care, if you care to anymore  
  
I remember running through the wet grass Falling a step behind  
  
Both of us never tiring  
  
Desperately wanting  
  
I thought he fell. I stopped. There he lay, soaked to the skin, laughing.* It was then I realized there was hope. That maybe he could learn to live life outside war. And I would be there to show him how. Whether or not he wanted me to, I would stick to him, a friend for life. I fell back, lifted my head, and laughed right along with him.  
  
I remember running through the wet grass  
  
Falling a step behind  
  
Both of us never tiring Desperately wanting  
  
"Duo? Thanks for helping me back there."  
  
"No prob! What are friends for?"  
  
He just smiled. I'll make him human yet. 


End file.
